


Starless Night

by SHADOWSQUILL



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cop!Nine, F/M, Prostitute!Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHADOWSQUILL/pseuds/SHADOWSQUILL
Summary: "He was silent. Terribly silent, and that was concerning her."





	Starless Night

He was silent. Terribly silent, and that was concerning her. She didn’t know if he was mad at her, or what was going on in his mind. She hated that. She hated not knowing. But it was her fault of course. She had done a mistake and once again, he had been there to get her out of that tricky situation. Unharmed for once. He seemed to always be there for her whenever she needed it. She had never expected to have a man like him in her life. She was so used to men using her and throwing her away like a simple tissue when they were done. That’s how her life had been for so many years. From the first day she had met Maxence, the day he had saved her life for the first time from her abusive boyfriend, to the moment she had met him again. The moment he had convinced her to leave that life behind her and to count on him to build herself a new life. And she had screwed it all up.

It was stupid, really. He had been so good to her, so gentle. He had helped her and saved her in more ways than one. So, she had wanted to thank him. His mother had told her that it was his birthday very soon and she had wanted to buy him a gift. An amazing gift that would be a way to show how grateful she was for him. However, she had needed money and she only knew one way to have money quickly and easily: she had gone back to her old life. Just for one night. Just to earn enough money to offer him something that wouldn’t even be enough to thank him for all he had done for her. However, going back to the vicious circle it had been so hard to leave wasn’t as simple as she had thought. Her former pimp was furious against her and he had come to her as soon as he had heard that she was back. And then, things had gotten wrong.

She remembered him running under the pouring rain to come to her. She remembered the anger on his face, and how he had grabbed her former pimp and threw him away from her before he could hurt her more. Obviously, the old Tommy wasn’t just gonna stay there and watch as Maxence took her away. He had decided to attack, but he should have known better than to attack a cop. Maxence had quickly overpowered him. Humiliated, the old Tommy had run away before Maxence could send him to jail for pimping. And, Maxence had taken her hand, silently, and led her to his car. She had settled down on the passenger’s seat and buckled up while he was sitting behind the wheel. He hadn’t said a word, hadn’t even looked at her. He had just started driving to get away from that rubbish district, but he never headed to the small house he called home.

He had been driving for a whole hour now and he was still silent. It was driving her mad. She needed to hear his voice, to hear that he wasn’t angry at her. She didn’t know where they were going and the night was so dark. There was no star. They were hidden behind a thick layer of dark clouds crying a torrent of water, and the drops hitting the windscreen were the only thing breaking the too heavy silence.

 

“Talk to me, Maxence,” she begged him when she had enough. “Please, just talk to me.”

 

She couldn’t handle it. Him ignoring her. She couldn’t handle it anymore. She just wanted to hear his voice, to hear him say anything, but he just kept driving. He didn’t even glance at her. Frustrated, she hit his arm.

 

“Talk to me for God’s sake!” she yelled at him.

 

But once again, he ignored her. She folded her arms over her chest and leaned in the seat. She was sulking, but knew she had done things wrong and that he had all the rights to be angry at her. Maybe was he silent not to say bad things to her. He had always been so good. So unlike all the other men she had met in her life. How could someone so precious find some interest in her?

They were still on the road, driving into the dark and the rain of that cold night. He was wearing that stupid leather jacket over the suit he had put on for work. He was working when she had pressed the small button he had added on the double of his house’s keys he had made for her. As if he had always known she would go back at some point and get in trouble. Watching over her all the time, even when she didn’t notice it. He had left the station to come to her rescue, and he hadn’t gone back since he was driving her to an unknown place.

A shiver ran through her entire body. She was only wearing those light clothes she used to wear when she was working for the old Tommy. They weren’t covering much of her body and they were torn away from the fight she had had before Maxence arrived. So, she was cold. Maxence seemed to notice it since he stopped the car on the roadside and took off his leather jacket to give it to her. She was surprised of that first move he had towards her, but she didn’t refuse it. She grabbed the jacket and slipped her thin body into it. She wrapped it around her and nuzzled the collar. The jacket was full of his warmth and smell. _And he still cared about her_.

Finally, that late trip saw its end when Maxence parked in front of a small wooden house lost in the woods. Creepy. But Rose trusted Maxence and she wasn’t scared. He got out of the car and she followed him inside the cosy chalet. As she had expected, the place had a strong smell of wood, of nature and humidity, but it was also wearing _his_ scent. It maybe was unnoticeable for anyone else but she would have recognised it anywhere. That place, wherever it was, was his. A shelter, a hidden place he was coming to when he couldn’t stand the world anymore, and he had chosen to come there with her.

 

The place was secluded from everything. There was no electricity, no network. Just a few camping stuff. Maxence had lighted a few candles and a bright fire was burning in the fireplace. Rose was sitting in front of it, still wrapped in his leather jacket. He had added a thick blanket on her shoulders and was now getting some tea ready. He still hadn’t said a word, but that time, it didn’t bother her. No word was needed. It was peaceful, restful. She felt relaxed and good there, cut off from the rest of the world, only with the man she loved. Which she hadn’t told him. Not yet. She couldn’t. It would ruin their relationship and she would hate herself for doing that.

She took the hot mug of tea he was holding out of her and thanked him. He looked as handsome as ever in that suit, and lighted by the soft glow coming from the candles. He had rolled his sleeves up and loosened his tie. He seemed as relaxed as she was to be there. He sat down beside her and observed the fire, a mug of steaming tea also in his hands. She didn’t break the silent. She just looked at him and wondered how in the world she could have deserved a man like him.

 

“I wanted to buy something for your birthday,” she finally explained. “But I needed money. And this is the only way I know to have some quickly.”

“My birthday?” he repeated, surprised.

 

He turned his head to look at her. He was sincerely surprised. She forced herself to keep staring at the fire burning. She loved the intimacy of the moment. Just the two of them sat fireside, surrounded by the darkness the candles couldn’t completely disperse. The burning branches were crackling, and the unrelenting weather was making all of that even better.

 

“Your mom, she told me it was your birthday soon.”

“My birthday’s not before February.”

“Oh.”

 

In three months. She must have misunderstood. It wouldn’t even surprise her. If she was under the alcohol influence when Joanne and her had had that talk, it was possible that her brain had gotten it all wrong. Her, and her habits of always sinking into alcohol whenever something was scaring her.

 

“She probably meant the birthday of my first day in the police academy.”

 

That was something important for Maxence since it was the day he had found his way. He wanted to be a cop and help people, and find the blonde girl he had once saved. And now, he was a detective chief inspector, and Rose was by his side. It was definitely an anniversary to celebrate.

 

“It was just a few months after I saved you. When I decided that I wanted to help people, and to find you.”

 

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. She immediately leaned against him and put her head on his shoulder. He was cold and wet, because he had given her his jacket and the blanket and worked outside to find some good branches for the fire. So she shared the cover with him. It was barely enough for the two of them but it would do. He thanked her and they both sipped their tea silently, only watching the fire. A question was still bothering Rose though.

 

“So, you’re not mad at me?”

“Why would I be mad at you?”

“You know.”

“I’ve always known it could happen. That’s why I added the emergency button on your keys. Not everyone would insist so much on paying back for things they are given. You’re generous, Rose, and I can’t be mad at you for that. I’m just glad you’ve called me before he hurt you.”

“Thank you. Thank you for everything.”

 

She kissed his cheek and cuddled more into him. They didn’t move much after that. They remained sat there, together, watching the fire die in the fireplace as the morning was showing up shyly. The wind and rain weren’t about to stop it seemed like but it didn’t matter for Rose. As long as she could stay away from the world with Maxence for a little longer.


End file.
